Sick
by 28-characters-later
Summary: Flowey can't handle another sibling being sick


**I wrote this last night at 3am because I am sick af myself right now**

* * *

Flowey's vines were heavy, almost painful to move. A sharp knot twisted in his bulb, making him feel like he'd taken a punch or maybe was going to be sick, and no matter how tight he pulled the sweater around him, he just couldn't get warm.

What woke him up was the cough that bubbled up his throat but then came out from down the hall.

Awake, he realized it wasn't himself feeling this way, but harsh echoes passing through the soul bond.

A few more hoarse coughs and a light clicked on in the room between the siblings's. The noise must have woken their mother.

Climbing out of his dirt box, the golden flower crawled down the hall, joining their mom in Frisk's room. As Luna sat on her daughter's bedside and snapped the table lamp on, Flowey froze, sap turning cold. His normally white face somehow grew even paler.

This was all too familiar: a sibling in bed, washed-out pale but red-nosed, shivering yet with shimmers of sweat on the forehead. A parent hovering over them concerned.

Another round of gruff coughs reminded the plant to breathe.

Crossing the room, Flowey climbed onto the bed, using his tiny new just-forming leaves to grasp the blankets and help pull him up.

Luna had her hand on the girl's forehead. "You're burning up. Did this just come on? How did you feel yesterday?"

Frisk's voice drifted through her and Flowey's telepathic soul bond. Hearing her in his head was somehow both reassuring and not. 'Tell mom my throat hurts too much to talk. I think it's just a really bad cold. It only just started.'

Although Flowey did relay the message, his voice was rather shaky and he didn't take his worried eyes from Frisk. This was all too familiar.

Luna blinked. "How did…" The older woman let out a sigh and ran a tired hand through her hair. The clock on the table read 3am, not the time for this discussion. She'd noticed odd little ways her children seemed to communicate and mind-reading would both explain things and yet raise so many more questions. "I'm going to get some cough syrup and water to help you get back to sleep."

As she stood and left the room a tired-sounding light chuckle traveled through the soul-bond. 'Looks like we're gunna have to tell mom we share a soul.' The weak grin the human wore faded at the sight of how her little brother still looked. She didn't know his petals could flatten that much against his head.

Before she could 'say' anything, he beat her too it. "Frisk - Frisk - I need to see your soul, please."

Hacking out a few more violent coughs, the flower cringing at each one, the human carefully drew out her soul.

Flowey at first was too frightened to look. He didn't want to see it look the way _theirs_ had.

When he did finally manage to peak, he let out a shaky laugh of relief. The bright soul glowed in an overall still healthy red. There were no signs of cracking or fading away. The only missing piece was the outline of the part residing in himself. It wasn't a dying soul, the way _theirs _had looked. He couldn't lose another sibling like that.

Wheezing out some more croaky coughs, Frisk re-absorbed her soul. Flowey buried his face into the crook of her neck.

'Careful! I don't want to get you sick too!' Frisk thought, though as she felt a few wet drops hit her shoulder, she let it go. Instead she carefully reached up and stroked the plant's petals.

Luna re-entered the room with a bottle of cough syrup, a spoon and a glass of water, and paused at her floral son crying into the shoulder of her coughing daughter. "What's happened now?"

Pulling his head back, Flowey wiped his eyes. "N-nothing. I just don't like it when family is sick."

While Luna helped Frisk sit up enough to take a few spoonfulls of vile-tasting cough syrup, she said, tiredly, "Tomorrow I'd like you two to tell me what's going with you … and how you seem to talk without talking. Flowey can translate if you still can't talk, Frisk." The look on her face showed clearly how weird that must have felt to say. Both siblings nodded. "Alright, let's all try to get back to sleep." Giving them both a kiss to the forehead, Luna stood and offered an arm to Flowey to help him get back to his room.

"Actually, Mom, can I have a small pot of dirt? I wanna stay here and keep an eye on Frisk."

Luna agreed. After Flowey was potted on the table next to Frisk she wished the two a goodnight, and their mother returned to her room.

Flowey rolled the pot onto her bed and rested his head on Frisk's chest. No matter how awful her cough sounded, he was lulled by the sound of her heart beating. A strong, steady thump. Normal and calming. Strong… and steady…. and normal….. and thump. Thump. Thump. Flowey slept.


End file.
